1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of sending email therein, and more particularly, to a method of resending email when sending of an email in an image forming apparatus fails and the email is returned, and an image forming apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses include office automation equipment, for example, a multi-function product (MFP) that can simultaneously perform various functions of equipment such as a printer, a copy machine, a scanner, a facsimile, and the like. MFPs may perform each function of a printer, a scanner, a copy machine, a facsimile, and the like individually, or may perform combined functions, for example, a scanner function and a facsimile function. Recently, image forming apparatuses including a network function used to communicate with terminal equipment, such as a personal computer (PC), are widely used.